kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Miracle Matter
Miracle Matter is the boss of Ripple Star in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It is the second-to-last boss, posing as the final boss if Kirby does not have all 74 of the crystal shards. After beating him, he will explode, revealing a final large crystal shard. Upon obtaining all 74 shards, the final world, Dark Star, will become accessible, allowing players to fight the true final boss, Zero Two. Appearance Miracle Matter is a white polygonal figure. It is covered in red spots that resemble eyes, which disappear as it is damaged. In each of its forms, Miracle Matter's appearance changes. Battle Miracle Matter's fight is one of the longest Dark Matter-esque fights that Kirby has encountered. Throughout the course of the battle, Miracle Matter's surface will change to represent one of the game's copy abilities. During this time, Miracle Matter will use attacks based on those abilities to harm Kirby. You can only harm the boss with whatever ability or projectile is matching the form it is currently in. Otherwise, a force field blocks the attack. As Miracle Matter takes damage, it will stop using some of its forms. Kirby can enter the battle with an ability, being able to attack a form or two. However, as this will prove useless in time, it is best to fight without one. Miracle Matter's Forms Fire Form: In its Fire form, Miracle Matter appears as a fireball with a yellow core. For its attack, Miracle Matter will shift in a direction and shoot streams of fire. These leave behind fiery projectiles that can be used against Miracle Matter. There are three variations to this attack. It can shoot fire in vertical streams, which it will do so three times, it can fire in horizontal streams, two or three times, and it can move anywhere onscreen and shoot fire in all four basic directions, doing so only once. Ice Form: In its Ice form, Miracle Matter represents an ice cube, tilted on its vertices. It simply moves around the area, surrounded by shards of ice that can be used against it. After gliding around for a while, it will stop for a moment, still spinning the fragments around it, and change back. Spark Form: In the Spark form, Miracle Matter is a ball of electricity. Its attack is pretty tricky to dodge: It fires a single beam of energy, which splits and splits as it touches Miracle Matter. The energy beams go offscreen, reappearing at the corresponding side of the screen (i.e. if they went of the bottom of the screen, they'd appear at the top), and once they get small, they turn into smaller energy balls similar to M. Matter. Only then can they be used against the boss. Stone Form: Miracle Matter in its Rock form represents nothing more than a brown boulder. As it hovers, rocks appear on its four sides. It then attempts to drop these rocks on Kirby, dropping two, and then dropping two with itself. After that, it rolls about the ground for a while, stopping near the edges of the area (where Kirby should be to avoid damage), before floating back up. The smaller rocks it spawns are projectiles, but can only be used once they're dropped. Bomb Form: As its Bomb form, Miracle Matter strangely turns into a large black bubble. It surrounds itself with four smaller bubbles. Once it launches the bubbles, they enlarge and bounce around. They then split into two smaller bubbles each, which then bounce around as well. Soon, the smaller bubbles disappear, leaving behind bombs that can be used. Needle Form: The Spike form of Miracle Matter takes on an orange, 8-sided star. Once it transforms, it starts protruding each of its points, one by one, reaching all the way to the edges of the area. As each of the spikes retract, they leave behind a thorn that can be used against Miracle Matter. Cutter Form: Miracle Matter's Cutter form resembles a crescent-shaped razor (somewhat resembling Fishbone) covered with moving spikes, with smaller crescents trailing behind. This form zips around the screen, in a path that's easy to predict. After a few times, it will dive into the ground, drilling through it, and return to the center. The only usable projectile is the smallest crescent at the tip, which respawns once inhaled. Gallery File:Miracle Matter Kirby 64 The Crystal Shards.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' File:MiracleMatterformasK64TCS.gif|''Miracle Matter's forms'' Trivia *When Miracle Matter uses an ability, the word "Miracle" is changed to the name of the ability that it is using. For example: Fire Ability=Fire Matter. *Miracle Matter is one of many Bosses in the Kirby Series that poses as a "fake" Final Boss, with the real Final Boss appearing after the battle if certain requirements are met, such as managing to collect all of a certain item, usually to create the Final Weapons to combat them with. *It is unknown where Miracle Matter fits into the Heirarchy of the Dark Matter, seeing as Zero is the definitive ruler, one possibility is that he is the second in command overall and some kind of general to the army of the Dark Matters. Another possibility might be that Miracle Matter was some sort of puppet remotely controlled by Zero Two. although the former is more likely Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Dark Matter